Trial:001
__TOC__ Overview Brave Knight Karl is a Mock Unit located at the Summoners' Research Lab in Imperial City Randall. The fight itself is composed of a single battle against Karl's two forms, Brave Knight Karl and Ice Warrior Karl. He is only obtainable through the completion of Trial No. 001. Rewards *Brave Knight Karl *1 Gem *500,000 Zel *20,000 EXP Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Karl. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as much healing items, elemental seals, and status cure items for paralysis/weakness as you can for this fight. Water and Fire Elemental Units are not recommended for Karl can use Water and Thunder-based attacks. Squads recommended: *Thunder *Light *Earth *Dark Recommended Leaders: *Holy Ice Selena *Holy Thunder Eze *Holy Earth Lance *Unholy Magress *Holy Light Atro *Those with Divine Gale Recommended Leader Skill: *50% Attack Boost and 10% HP Boost to an element *Divine Gale Units Recommended: *High HP *High Defense *Moderate to High Recovery Stats. *Empyreal Drake Lodin. His BB/SBB adds thunder element to attacks, which is highly useful for non mono-thunder squads. Mono-Thunder Squad The easiest (and more straight-forward) way to beat Karl involves bringing a mono-Thunder team of max level 5 star and 6 star units. A properly constructed squad is capable of beating Karl without having to use any additional squads. Chosen squad leader and friend unit should have one of the following Leader Skills: * 50% ATK Boost and 10% DEF & REC to Thunder Types * 50% ATK Boost and 10% HP to Thunder Types * % DMG reduction from Water Types * Nullifies all status ailments Possible Leaders are: * Holy Thunder Eze * Rebel Angel Elsel * Heaven's Bow Loch * Holy Shock Emilia * Mech Cannon Grybe Given the only Thunder unit with Nullifies all status aliments is Rebel Angel Elsel, it is possible to substitute for a non-Thunder unit (as long as not a Fire unit). Gaians Il & Mina are a great substitute. Select one (or two if you are worried) of two possible healer units to select based on your luck with rare summons. At the very least use a max-level Royal Dancer May that is Anima type: * Royal Dancer May * Bolt Magus Rashil Three remaining squad members should preferably be Anima/Lord/Guardian/Breaker type. First choices would be any of the units listed above in having desired leader skills. Other solid choices are: * Sky Legend Falma * Omega Behemoth * Empyreal Drake Lodin * Gold Knight Rina * Bolt Sibyl Zele * Heaven's Bolt Amy * Raid Bolt Fennia * Lightning Sage Bran * Royal Guard Paris * Tesla Club Elulu * General Weiss Each unit should be equipped with a stat-boosting sphere. Flesh Armor/Limbo Stone are optimal, although all stat boost spheres such as Sacred Jewel/Medulla Gem are better. Items selected should include thunder seals/thunder ores/healing potions/fuijin potion. Use Fuijin potion as an emergency catch on your healer if get caught with an unlucky BB string from Karl. Karl's First Form *Karl hits multiple times every round and casts an Area of Effect water attack every 5 turns when his health bar is between the 100% and 75% range. *From the 75% and under HP range, Karl gains a 3 turn attack buff and defense debuff, as well as the ability to perform 2 different Brave Bursts. The first type is a single-target earth element brave burst that inflicts weakness. The other is a single-target thunder element brave burst that causes paralysis. *When Karl reaches 50% or less in his first form. He transforms into his second form and regains all his lost HP. The majority of your items should be used in the second form fight and only heals from your healer should be used to keep your team at full health. Curing status ailments is also important, but shouldn't be overused for this part of the fight. Karl's Second Form *Karl starts his second form being able to do the same single-target brave bursts he could do before in his first form. *At 75% and under, he begins to add in a single-target light elemental attack to his combos. *After getting Karl below 50% in this form, he casts a very strong AoE water Brave Burst (Blue Execution) that can instantly wipe out any non-thunder teams completely or unit that have HP below 6500 and Defense below 1500 (except fire units which can be dealt with more damage) After reaching this point he gets a random chance of using a similar AoE water element brave burst. This chance of it getting cast multiple times in the same turn is high as well as getting an attack/critical buff. *For 15% HP and lower, Karl buffs himself with a 3-turn defensive buff and leeches HP every attack. *Karl can be Paralyzed though he has a very high resistance to it. When using a mono team, the use of seals every 3 turns is highly recommended because Karl deals out insane amounts of damage. Having the 50% defense boost as well as guarding with healers is highly recommended to make the team last as long as it can. Most teams will be wiped out instantly when Karl reaches under 50% HP.